A fiber optic cable may be used to transmit light from a light source to an instrument, such as an endoscope. Typical fiber optic cables comprise rigid or fixed assemblies requiring trained and skilled personnel for repair or service. The primary failure mode of fiber optic cables is breakage of enough light transmitting fiber optic fibers to lower the light transmission to below a specified or acceptable level. At that point the cable is typically sent to a repair facility or discarded and replaced. If repaired, and as most users of fiber optic cables are not equipped to repair a fiber optic cable, the cable is usually sent off-site to a specialized repair service having the expertise to disassemble the fiber optic cable and replace the light transmitting portion. Although often less expensive than replacing the fiber optic cable altogether, such repair methods can still create significant costs, as well as causing delays.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.